


Murderface And Toki Fuck, But Toki Doesn't Say No Homo

by finnishdeskfan



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy Elements, Consensual Sex, M/M, May be a bit OOC, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wanting To Fuck Toki, but you know what im not new to?, i havent read fanfiction since 2017, im new to writing on ao3 so please be gentle, may be a bit oddly formatted, mentions of skwisgaar and nathan as well, murderface has internalised homophobia, two homeboys having platonic bro sex, which is canon btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnishdeskfan/pseuds/finnishdeskfan
Summary: Murderface and Toki fuck. But Toki doesn't say no homo afterwards. Does Murderface is gay?
Relationships: Murdertooth, William Murderface/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 12





	Murderface And Toki Fuck, But Toki Doesn't Say No Homo

Toki sat at the meeting table, on the bottom one of the two chairs on the table's left side from the view of the hallway-door into the room, like usual, fiddling with a tiny needle and needle-yarn. He's sewing a Viking Ship! He bit his tongue, trying to fit the thick, scratchy tip through the tight needle hole. It kept coming apart and he kept accidentally stabbing himself.

The hallway-side door, a few metres away from Toki, started opening slowly, creaking lowly.  
Murderface peeked. His dotting-around eyes fell on Toki- staring back, neutrally.

''Oh hei, Moiderface.'' Toki greeted, and continued sewing.

Murderface nervously stepped in.

''Oh hey, Toki! Isch that... A viking schip?''

Toki nodded enthusiastically.

''You know...''  
He scooted a little closer, shyly.  
''Vikingsch never actually wore thosche horned helmetsch.''

Toki rolled his eyes and smirked. ''Everyones knowings dat alreadys, Moiderface.''  
''W-Well... It's a nice schip. Lischten, Toki...''  
''Thanks!''  
''Toki, um...''

Toki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, slightly worried, and curious.  
''I, uhh...''  
''What ams wrongs, Moiderface?''  
''Nothing, it's juscht... Okay, juscht hear me out. Have you ever... Been with a lady?''

Toki placed his needle down and rested his chin on his hand, hmm-ed, and played with his Fu Manchu whiskers.  
''Moiderface, ums... Now dat I think of it, not reallys! I did gets mys dick sucked a few time, tho. Dunno.''  
''Coo- wait, why?''  
''Whats you means ''whys''?''  
''You're famousch, chicksch dig you more than, you know, me...''

''Aw, come ons Moiderface! You's not thats uglies.''  
Murderface blushed.

''Well, have you? You know...''  
Toki smiled.  
''I'm so glad yous asked! De others don'ts lissen to mes talkings abouts it. I'm waiting for de right one!''  
''...What?''  
''I wants my firsts to be withs a special goil, and we'ds kiss and hugs all nites... On our honningmoon natt, and we'ds have lots ofs kittycats and a kids and I'ds be so happies I waiteds!''  
He squealed with exictment.

''Ain't that what Chrischtians believe in?''  
''What? No!!! I believe in Satans.''  
''Scho your V-card is schtill intact?''  
''What?''  
''Nevermind.''  
''Well, haves yous fucked?''  
''...Doesn't matter, either way, I wanted to aschk you-''  
''Yous acting suspiskious!'' Toki exclaimed.  
''Shh, shh! Too loud.''  
''Sorries!'' Toki whispered.

''...You gotta help me out, Toki! I've never felt the touch of a woman.'' Murderface shed the single tear of a warrior. ''I aschked Pickles, he thought it wasch a joke and laughed, I aschked Skwisgaar, he seemed to think for a few seconds, then, um, shooed me away becausche he had a lot of chicks- ''  
''What ams you impliyinks?''  
''...And I'm too afraid to aschk Nathan!''

''...You wants to fuck Toki?''

Murderface held his face to cover its redness. It was as hot as the concrete grounding around Mordhaus during summer afternoons. But he was so exicted. But so afraid...

''Yeah... Well, can we do it?''

''Fuck Toki? Ja, let mes puts dese aways first.''  
He began picking up stuff on the table.

''Wait... That's it?'' Murderface asked, surprised.  
''What's whats?''  
''You'd do it with a guy?''  
''Dis does nots counts, you're my pals. I gotta helps a pals outs.''  
''But that's gay!''

Toki scowled.  
''Well, youse de ones asking!''  
''If you aschked me, would that be less gay? Becausche I'm not gay!''

Toki rolled his eyes again.  
''I don't judge yous Moiderface. You know dis.''  
''O.K., juscht... I could schtare at your... soft blue eyesch spinning all day, man. You're cute, like a girl, I mean! That'sch the only reason I want you.''  
''Den why yous asked de other guys?''  
''Shut up Toki, you're driving me NUTS. Let's... juscht get it over with. Bitch.''

''Okie Tokiee! I sucks yous dicks or yous sucks mines?''  
Murderface paused.  
''Nevermind, you don't schound intereschted enough.''  
Murderface lowered his head and started leaving.  
''Jusch forget thisch happened.''

''Buts-''  
''I got too horny... Fuck. Settling for a guy? I'm that deschperate...''  
Toki gasped.

''No.''

Toki grabbed Murderface by the hem of his shirt. Gently, like a cat pawing at your arm because they want more pets.  
The latter looked back-

Toki was smiling, apologetically. A bit pleading.

''Yous likes my eyes?'' he asked.

''...Yeah.''

''Danks for da compliments. I will forgets-it-nots. But yous don'ts have to goes! I'm here.''

Murderface _contemplated. Deeply._ Is this worth it? This is a chance to finally lose his V-card. He can tell people it was a girl, it's whatever. Toki looks like a girl enough, right? Shave that stupid moustache and he's a cute girl. He's basically a girl. He has pretty eyes and a nice body. He's like a buff girl.

''Can I remove yous pants?'' Toki was on his knees, right in front of Murderface's dick.

''Yeah... No, let me get it.''  
He fiddled with his belt, awkwardly, and let it loose. The shorts fell right off and his hairy dick almost slapped Toki in the face.

''D-Damn. Yous pretty bigs.'' Toki murmured. ''Yous freeballings agains?''  
''I wasch, um... Needed the confidence from the comfort. Juscht suck it.''  
Toki looked at it and, well, wrapped his lips around the tip. Thin lips. And licked the little hole which stuff comes out of.  
Murderface shuddered.  
''Yeah... Our ballsch can't touch, by the way. That makesch it gay.''

Toki took back a little, a bridge of precum-saliva from his tongue-mix. He giggled and Murderface didn't like how that made him feel. Murderface looked down. He sucked his stomach in. Toki gulped and fit the thing inside. A bit more than before. It didn't smell bad at all, unlike what he was fearing. It was warm... And really hard. Toki felt himself getting hard as well. He looked up in joy and shoved the dick in deeper. He felt the little hairs against the roof of his mouth. It tickled.

Then he started moving his head. Back and forward. lips wrapped around Murderface's dick, moving up, against the little fuzzy hairs. Down. Up. He licked the glans while it was inside him, and got some of the salty taste on his tongue.  
Murderface groaned lowly at that. Placed his hand behind Toki's head. Grabbed a bit of hair, and pulled it toward him, as a motion for ''please continue, and don't stop''.

''Yeah... That'sch good.''

Toki felt it in his throat. His mouth and throat was stuffed with his bandmate's erection. Rubbing against the wet and warm walls inside his body. He pondered for just a moment- what if it filled his other hole? In his asshole. That made him wholly erect. He cupped Murderface's balls and sucked more enthusiastically.  
Murderface panted and groaned louder.  
''Yeah... Fuck yeah.''

This was so much better than he was expecting. With a guy, nonetheless. Whatever. Remember, it's not Toki, it's a hot chick. Remember. But then he opened his eyes and looked down at Toki, who looked up. Into his eyes. Lime green and pale blue, at each other. He remembered at that moment, a cute guy was sucking his dick. And it felt really good.   
Cute girl... He has pretty eyes and a nice ass. He was in heaven. He felt close to his absolute limit.

He groaned, again. But Toki pulled back and gulped some saliva.

''Don't teashe me, jeez... Are you schtopping? No... We're not done, right? You teashe.''

''Sorries Moiderface.''

Murderface looked around nervously. No one was there besides them, how fortunate.

''Hey, we schould probably, you know, move it schomewhere. Elschewhere.''

''Moiderface.''

''What?''

''Coulds ve, you knows... Goes to my rooms?'' he pleaded, with the sweetest damn face.  
They heard movement outside the room and Toki's head popped up like an alert animal. Murderface hurriedly put his pants back on and Toki licked the residue bodily liquids off his lips.

''If I pick you up, we make lessch noische.''

''I doubts yous'e strong enoughs, let me does it!''

He picked Murderface up, who squealed, but accepted it. He kissed him on his forehead and Murderface scoffed at the attack on his masculinity. Toki smiled.

''See! It's nots so bads.''  
''S... Shut up.''

He carried him, princess style, towards his room.

Toki whispered in Murderface's ear.  
''There ams a lots of toys in my room!''  
He giggled like a high-schoolgirl in anime.  
''They ams Skwisgaars', by the ways.''

They arrived at his door. Toki placed Murderface down and hugged him fast with amorous tightness.

\---------------------------

Pickles was heading to the pantry, donut chunk in mouth, when he saw Murderface and Toki go into the latter's room. Pickles spat out said donut chunk. He was gonna say something, but decided against it. He grabbed a drink from the pantry and returned to his quarters, in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Be Cuntinued.........................
> 
> 26 10 2020 edit: https://i.imgur.com/4QWnPfr.png


End file.
